Moving On
by Honey1
Summary: The Day after the final epsiode of "Facts of Life" more to come.


"Moving On"

by: me

  
  
  
  


This is a story that follows the end of the final episode of "Facts of Life". It is the day after Beverly Ann took the picture of Blair, Jo, Tootie, and Natalie. 

  
  


Ring Ring 

  
  


Jo picks the phone up "Hello?" 

  
  


"Jo darling how are you?" Rose asked on the other side. 

  
  


Jo's face lit up in an happy smile. "Ma; hey I haven't seen or heard from you since Rick and mine wedding a month ago. What's going?" 

  
  


"I'm sorry about the silence between us. I didn't mean for it to happen. But when I got home I ... well Jo I met someone." Rose said. 

  
  


"Yea who?" Jo asked. 

  
  


"His name is Peter Bartemeow Ridgewater. He is a doctor. A very successful pedicrediton." Rose said in a soft sappy voice. 

  
  


"So...." Jo began. 

  
  


"So we have been with each other daily for the past month and I have forgotten about everything since. Expect my job that is. Except my darling I have compeltey forgotten about you, Jo. I am deeply sorry." Rose said apolizing. 

  
  


"When can Rick and I meet Peter Ridgewater?" Jo said. "And no hard feelings Ma." 

  
  


"Oh Rick's back?" Rose said surprised. 

  
  


"Yep he surprised me yesterday afternoon." Jo said happily. 

  
  


"I take it from your tone that you are really happy to have your husband back." Rose said. Jo smiled on her end of the line. 

  
  


"Yep Ma I am. We only been married a month and we only seen each other one time on our wedding nite. He was so great then and again last night when we were alone together. Eight times in one nite I didn't realzie I had that much engery. I am compeltey drained but happy." 

  
  


"Sounds wonderful dear." Rose said happy for her daughter. "Oh dear I must go; Peter is here." 

  
  


"Have fun. Ma. talk to you later." Jo said. 

  
  


"Bye Jo." Rose said. 

  
  


"By Ma." Jo said. T

  
  


hey both hang up the phone. Jo let her hand rest on the phone after she hung up. She had a dreamy look on her face as she pictured her and Rick in bed together. 

****************************** 

  
  


*Eight times in one nite. Wow! I wonder if Jeff and I will do 

it eight times in one nite?* Toottie thought to herself as she was 

walking toward the storeroom to get more boxes to pack her things 

in. *Jo will kill me if she found otu that I overheard her say that 

well good thing I know how to keep my trap shut nowadays. Plus good 

thing no one was around to see me accidently earsdrop*. Tootie 

smiled an soft smile as she gathered up the boxes that she needed.

*************************

  
  
  
  


"Mother? Would you mind if Bailey spends the weekend with me." Blair asked her mother as they will sipping epesscos at 'Cafea Rivera. 

  
  


Monica smiled "Yes. Darling you may. Bailey will love to spend time with her older sister." 

Blair smiled a pleased smile. 

  
  


"So is there anyone new in your life?" Monica asked. 

  
  


"Not since Casey and I broke up a month ago. I sure do miss him. But we wanted different things." Blair said. "It just wasn't our time." she said softely almost to herself. 

  
  


Monica looked at her daughter understandly. "Yea I have been there too many times to count. But darling..." she reached over and picked up Blair's right hand with her right hand. "I want you to fall in love get married; stay married; have children and be happy."

  
  


"I know Mother. I want that myself." Blair said softly almost in tears. 

*************************************

  
  


·Dearest Bevely Ann:

  
  


Guess what Bruce and I are coming back home to Peekskill. I am telling you first but I want to keep it an surprise from the girls. I know this news is going to be hard to keep but I know you will Bev.*

Bevely Ann looked up from reading the first paragraph of the letter that Edna sent her express mail. "Oh my God Edna is coming home." She suddenly looked around her and saw that she was alone in her bedroom. Yes Edna I will keep this an surprise. But it will be hard.

  
  


****************************

  
  


Andy looked at the girl sitting next to him on the public bus. *Man she is cute. I have to say something. But what? Think Andy man. You are fifteen you are a stud man. All the girls you have dated said.* Suddenly Andy laughed. *What dates; all but four. And none of them said that.* 

  
  


The girl looked over at Andy and blushed and quickly turned her head away as he once again looked over at her.

  
  


"Hello my name is Andy Muffet and yours is?" Andy said suddenly. "God did I just say that. Ok Andy don't chicken out you intouced yourself to this goddess just wait until she says something anything to you.*

  
  


"My name Michaela Rilley Quinn. Nice to meet you Andy." Michaela said with an blush. *He is cute.*

  
  


"Nice to meet you Michaela." Andy said and reached out his hand to shake hers.

  
  


When their hands meet they both felt a lighting bolt shoot through each other. They stared at each other in shock but not surprised.

  
  


**************************************

  
  


Natalie turned to her typewriter and began to type:

  
  


*It was the best of times, it was the worst times.

  
  


Jo and Blair have been fighting for weeks over who's turn it was to mop the kicten floor.*

  
  


Natalie angry tore the paper from her type writer. "Stop writing like this you have to write about what a newcomer can do in New York City."

  
  


She put a fresh piece of paper in the type writer and began again:

  
  


*A day in New York is an day in which Tootie talks to me about being pesidice. Like the time when I went out with her cousin....."

  
  


Natalie stopped and looked at what she had written. "Uggh. I have to get back to So Ho. I can write my article better there." She goaned as she tore the paper from her typewriter.

  
  


***********************************************

  
  


End of part one


End file.
